


Operation Make-Jumin-Han-LOL

by lebiishoujo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU SMILE <3, MC is on a mission to make Jumin laugh, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebiishoujo/pseuds/lebiishoujo
Summary: She just couldn't get her mind off of Jumin's laugh — or how it would sound if he laughed as loud as she did or how their friends cackled. She wondered how she'd react if he got teary-eyed from laughing giving him a stomachache. She heard him laugh at his business partners' jokes in their parties but that wasn't natural — it was a way to please them."Operation Make-Jumin-Han-LOL" commence! The only question was, how?
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 290





	Operation Make-Jumin-Han-LOL

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a happy Jumin with a dorky MC because, who doesn't want a laughing Jumin? 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this. :) :)
> 
> I wrote this using my phone so I apologize if there are mistakes.
> 
> Edit: I'm very happy to read comments saying this made them smile. I hope this can bring you a bit of happiness. :))

Inscrutable. Indifferent. Boring, even.

Those are just few words people use to describe the prominent Jumin Han, CEO of the C&R International Company and the only heir to the family's wealth.

To the eyes and heart of MC, however, it's nothing but a complete misjudgment. She could see colors no one could see — his gentleness, kindness, generosity, the way he cares for their friends in his own way, and even his 'peculiar' sense of humor. His golden heart was just concealed in his composed demeanor. Contrary to the women who went after his wealth, MC married Jumin because of his good heart. 

MC, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her husband. She's free-spirited, unbothered to show her true self in a conventional manner. Unbeknownst to her, she also has a golden heart which captured the affection of their RFA friends. She grew up from a middle class family unlike Jumin, which is why she isn't as collected as her husband who was brought up to be formal in any occasion. Her bubbly personality is what brought colors to Jumin's life.

She has pouted countless times whenever she has read articles implying Jumin's cold-heartedness. Jumin has been convincing her to pay them no mind since they don't deserve his explanation and attention. He never told her, nevertheless, how cute he finds her whenever she's pouting for his sake.

One night, the RFA gathered in their penthouse — particularly in their movie room — to watch the behind-the-scenes of the successful 2nd RFA party. Seven edited the highlights and the last parts included the funny footage of each member.

The funniest one was the video of Zen escorting Madame Bijoux, a 64-year-old French billionaire and founder of a well-known jewelry brand. She was highly interested in Zen, who was secretly sending SOS signals to the camera when she wasn't looking. She was flaunting Zen like he's her fiancé. The movie room exploded with laughter when the camera zoomed in to them while she pulled Zen's face to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. Zen gave her a flirty but obviously fake smile. His acting skills seemed to have dissipated as he looked away and cringed forgetting the looming camera. 

"This is unfair! Why does my footage have the longest exposure?" Zen asked, embarrassment in his voice. 

"It was the highlight of the event," Seven responded and another burst of laughters filled the room. 

MC was literally crying from laughing out loud, "I'm sorry, babe. But we received a lot of sponsorship from her because of your romantic..." she paused and let out another laugh, "...gestures."

The other members exchanged friendly banters of their own appearances in the video and the laughter seemed to have become louder. MC glanced at her husband beside her. He was seated in his usual manner — legs crossed, chin supported by his hand on the armrest. His expression made MC smile — he was smirking and even letting out some light chuckles as he listened to their friends making fun of Zen. 

He really is very composed, she thought — not that it was new to her — as she stared at him. Even his laughter is silent. 

After few more hours of random conversations accompanied by snacks and drinks, the group decided to call it a night. Seven had to assist Yoosung who couldn't handle his alcohol. Jaehee was tipsy giving her the courage to playfully tease Zen of being jealous with Madam Bijoux. Jumin made sure to give detailed instructions to his guards and drivers to safely send their friends home. 

When they closed their doors, MC immediately wrapped her arms around Jumin's waist. He held MC as they looked at each other.

"You were extra quiet tonight," MC noted.

Jumin shifted his gaze as if to recall something, "I'm sorry I wasn't aware, my love. I guess our friends were just too ecstatic tonight I had no room for interruption." 

"You're not jealous I called Zen 'babe', right?" MC lightly teased, just to make sure. "And your response is not an interruption, okay?"

Jumin grinned indicating he found something funny. Little did he know he almost crippled MC with his smile. He cupped MC's face, "no, I wasn't jealous. It's unnecessary for me to feel so, Zen's heart has obviously been captured by a French woman." He dipped his head lower to give her a kiss.

As his kiss landed on her lips, her concealed laughter erupted on her husband's lips. She couldn't stop laughing remembering the video. MC hid her face on his chest as she shook from the laughter. 

"Please don't remind me that before kissing me, I might spit on your face, Jumin" she told him as she was still making an effort to stop laughing.

"What a preposterous scene that would be, but I can make some exeptions." Jumin let out a chuckle.

MC looked up to Jumin with a warm smile and he kissed her once more. While they were sharing a chaste kiss, only one thought crossed MC's mind — he really doesn't laugh out loud.

MC just finished her dinner and she was too preoccupied by her own thoughts to notice her own actions. She pushed her plates aside to replace them with her arms on the table. She supported her chin with her right palm. Her brows were furrowed and lips pouted in deep thought.

_How do I make Jumin laugh out loud?_

She stared at her husband across the table as he was finishing his steak. He shifted his gaze on her to ask her a question but was greeted with her facade.

He grinned at the adorable sight. "That's a bad table etiquette, princess," he teased. Truly, he knows she doesn't need table etiquette lessons.

"Hmm," she didn't move.

"Is there any reason why you are looking at me as such?" he asked as his smile widened.

"What was the funniest moment in your life, or joke you have heard, Jumin?"

He chewed his food keeping his eyes on her. He pressed his mouth with a napkin afterwards and cleared his throat. _Ah! He just concealed his laugh_ , she thought.

"Bald-headed Zen on his wedding with Madame Bijoux seems hilarious," he chuckled.

MC covered her face with the palm supporting her head. She wanted to sigh but it came out as a snicker. She couldn't deny that it was a funny thought. Seriously, why did Jumin and Zen only made fun of each other?

"When was the last time you laughed so much?" she managed to ask sounding serious despite the grin on her face betraying her.

"Last night," he answered honestly, pertaining to their gathering.

MC's expression immediately changed to confusion, "but that was... You didn't... Okay." She finally gave up.

"Why did you ask? What are you plotting?" he asked with a playful expression.

Oh gosh, how can he read her so well? 

"N-nothing," she stuttered. "Anyways, you can leave the dishes to me, you have a lot of things to finish, right? And, you need to prepare for your magazine interview tomorrow."

"Thank you as always, my love," he knows he can never talk her out of doing household chores. "About that, are you sure we should do the interview here? I can just do it in my company office."

She shook her head, "I think it's a perfect opportunity to show them who you really are. I also think it will give you a sense of comfort, in a way. Anyways, the contract also stated that, though they are allowed to give descriptions to their readers, they are not allowed to take pictures of the penthouse." She paused to consider a thought. "But if you find it uncomfortable, I think I can ask Jaehee to make some arrangements by tomorrow."

He gave her a warm smile as he stood and went to her side of the table. He placed his hand on the table so he could lower his head to her level.

"I think it's a great idea. It's very convenient for me. I can have you all to myself after the interview, too. I also plan to feature our home in a magazine, I'd like to show off your interior design skills." He landed a wine-flavored kiss to her lips.

"Hmm," she moaned to his kiss, "we can make arrangements to that once you're not busy."

"Deal," he straightened, "I'll be in my office if you need anything." Jumin finally went to his office.

While MC washed the dishes, she just couldn't get her mind off of Jumin's laugh — or how it would sound if he laughed as loud as she did or how their friends cackled. She wondered how she'd react if he got teary-eyed from laughing giving him a stomachache. She heard him laugh at his business partners' jokes in their parties but that wasn't natural — it was just a way to please them.

'Operation Make-Jumin-Han-LOL' commence!

The only question was, how?

After washing the dishes, she couldn't think of any way to make Jumin laugh. She thought of asking her friends for help. MC made a mental note to exempt Zen since she knows that he'd just make a joke about Jumin which made her smile nonetheless. She called Jaehee to ask if he'd ever laugh in front of her to which her dear friend found hard ro recall if Jumin ever laughed hysterically.

"Then, any suggestions to make him laugh?" MC finally asked Jaehee.

"MC, I have no idea what has gotten into you but I'd rather work overtime than make an attempt to make Mr. Han laugh," Jaehee replied.

She thanked her friend and apologized for disturbing her over a petty reason but Jaehee understood and wasn't bothered.

Then, she tried calling Yoosung. Surely, he has a lot of funny ideas knowing he's a student and very active on the internet world. Unfortunely, he wasn't picking up and she was convinced he was defeating a difficult boss in that video game he was currently addicted to. MC made sure to send him a message informing him that her call was nothing important. She just added a reminder for him not to sleep too late.

Next, the person with great sense of humor, Luciel. He was very pleased and sounded too proud of himself when MC told him the reason for calling. He told MC he'd send her the puns on the messenger. She thanked him and felt extra excited. When she received and read the puns, she had to admit they worked for her.

Now, just a smooth reason to go to his office. Tea! She can give him some tea.

When she entered his office, he was too absorbed in the documents he was reading and signing. When she was close to his table, he finally noticed her presence along with the tea she brought for him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, my love. But thank you," he put the document down and placed his pen on his pen holder.

"Might help you digest your food properly. You'd be sitting in your chair the whole night," she placed the cup and saucer on his table and sat on the chair in front his table.

Now that she was in his office and in front of him, her confidence seemed to have abandoned her and she was starting to think it was a terrible idea. But she was more dedicated to reach her goal. She turned to face him and placed her fidgetting hands on his table.

"So... Jumin, uhmm, while you're having a tea-break, I have some entertainment for you," she spoke the last part almost like a question.

Jumin smiled at her as if he knew she had something up her sleeves, "oh? That's very interesting, my love. What could that be?" 

"So..." she grinned, thinking that the pun was very funny, "what kind of sports car does a cat drive?" 

"Oh, this is like one of Luciel's jokes. Okay," he leaned back on his chair to relax, "what is it?" 

"A _FUR_ -rari!" She spoke with extra enthusiasm than she had prepared. 

Jumin, on the other hand, just smiled at her and at the same time, looked like he was processing her words. He was obviously puzzled. 

"You know, FUR? Cats? Cats have furs, so Furrari?" she tried to explain. 

"Oh-kay? Wait! Other cats drive? Where can we contact those driving instructors? No, I'd rather not let Elizabeth the Third drive. It's too dangerous." 

"Whaaaat?" for the first time since they've been together, MC made a face like Jumin was the foolest person she'd ever met. 

Jumin's smile just grew wider, "I was joking too, my kitten," he raised an eyebrow, "no pun intended." 

"I see. Now we're even because it wasn't funny, too. Next question," she pushed, "what does a British cat say when it excuses itself?" 

"Let's hear it." 

She took Jumin's unfinished cup of tea as well as the saucer and straightened her back as she copied how royalties drink tea in the movies. She took a sip from the cup, " _PAW_ -don me." 

Jumin covered his face with his hand as he let out a light chuckle, not from the joke but from the attempts his wife made. 

"Okay, the former's funnier than the latter," he noted. 

MC slumped back to her chair with an evident pout, finally giving up. It's almost impossible to make her husband laugh aloud. She excused herself to take a shower as her reason. She also reminded him to finish his tea while it's hot. She had no idea that when she stepped out of the door, Jumin let out his silent laughter — her jokes giving him energy for the night.

When she reached their shared bedroom, she went to their closet to prepare their pajamas. The mischievous look on her face returned when she spotted her skin-toned stockings.

She remembered an old yet effective techinique to make a person laugh — wearing a stocking on the head, pulling it up to contort the face. Personally, she always found it hilarious. She wore the stocking as planned and headed to the bathroom to check her appearance. MC cackled at her own appearance and had an idea to add messy lipstick and eyebrows to the "costume".

Once satisfied and calm from her self-inflicted laugh, she tiptoed back to his office's doors and took deep breaths before overdramatically opening both the doors and barged into his office. She tried to imitate the way Jaehee formally closes the door when she enters his office.

" _MISHTER_ HAN WE NEED TO _FREFARE_ FOR YOUR INTERVIEW TOMORROW," she couldn't properly articulate her words due to the upward-stretched form of her lips. She stopped in front of his table, pretending she looked normal. She even put a hand on her hip and flipped the 'excess' stocking to her back. 

Jumin looked up to her with an unreadable expression on his face. He was very confused but at the same time, he looked like he was stopping himself from laughing. 

"MC, what is this," he obviously meant her face. He coughed his laugh. 

MC sat on the same chair she took earlier, "we need to make _sherr_ that you will _shtill_ be _ash composhed ash usual deshpite dishtractions_." 

His shoulders shook as he looked down and pressed his fist just below his nose to cover his lips, too. 

_It's effective_ , she thought. He just needs to laugh out loud! 

"I am positive I can manage answering their questions, my love," he managed after composing himself. 

"What _insh_ -pires you, _Mishter_ Han?" she ignored. 

Jumin cleared his throat, and sat straight. He's more than willing to play her games. "Well, my lovely wife is my top motivator, everything else comes second," he answered seriously but his smile was even more visible as he gazed at the horrendous form of her face. 

She shifted in her seat and swallowed, moved by his answer earnest response.

"W-well, I didn't expect you would answer seriously," she mumbled and as she did, Jumin lowered his head as his shoulders shook once more from his quiet laughter. As much as he adored his wife's beauty, he couldn't deny that _this_ was too much. "Moving on," she pressed and reverted to her faux professionalism, "what are your future plans for t—" 

"Son, I'm sorry to have dropped in without an early notice, but I have some urgent suggestions for your interview and I have a flight to catch." 

Jumin's father entered his office with haste that surprised both Jumin and MC. They both turned to him, MC completely forgetting her appearance. It was as if MC literally froze for a few seconds.

"Well hello and good evening my darling, MC," Mr. Han greeted.

That was the switch that flipped MC back to reality and awareness of the embarrassing situation she trapped herself in. She quickly removed the stockings off her head messing her hair up in the process. 

"M-Mr. Han, g-good evening," she stood as her father-in-law kissed her cheek. She wasn't aware of Jumin almost suffocating stopping his own laughter.

"Dear girl, I told you to call me father. Am I interrupting something?" Mr. Han's expression looked normal. MC hoped he didn't see _that_. But, he did though and MC mentally kicked herself. Suddenly, she was too interested in the details of the floor. 

Jumin cleared his throat more than once. "No, father. Please, sit," Jumin motioned to the chair across MC.

MC and Mr. Han sat on their chairs — MC's head was still lowered and she wasn't aware of her own actions — her mind too occupied by her own stupidity. She covered and uncovered her face with her hands, pressed her grin, but head still bowed down.

"Were you two discussing something?" Mr. Han asked as he shifted his gaze between MC and Jumin.

"No, we were ahh..." Jumin's voice shook, "we... We were prepa— _ahem_ , preparing for the interview as well." Jumin stole glances at his wife who was tomato-red by now. She was also stopping herself from laughing. She will kill them both tonight, he thought.

"Is that so?" MC couldn't see the smile on Mr. Han's face but she thought she could hear it.

She was over-the-top embarrassed she excused herself to leave the two gentlemen alone with their discussion. Before she could completely exit the door, she heard Jumin call her. When she turned to him, he titled his head and glanced at the stockings forgotten on his table. MC's eyes couldn't get any wider. She gave him a look as if to tell him " _why just now?"_ when he could have told her before she even took a step away from the table. The bastard is a professional in any circumstance — even at teasing her! She hurriedly paced back and grabbed the evidence of her stupidity. She exited the door and ran to their room wishing she could reboot this night. Clearly, her mission failed tonight — her reputation was even put at stake! 

"That's another reason why I married her, father." Jumin informed his father before they got into their topic. His father nodded as he released his concealed laughter from his daughter-in-law's jest. 

The next morning, two staff — an interviewer and a photographer — from a prestigious business magazine were warmly welcomed by the Hans. 

After some light chit-chats, the interview began in Jumin's office while MC helped prepare for the lunch they'll all be sharing after the interview. 

As expected of the Jumin Han, he confidently answered their questions and the interview continued smoothly. Countless questions later, it proceeded. 

"Do you think that partnership will happen this year, Mr. Han?" the interviewer added a follow-up question. 

" _PAWS_ -sibly," he answered, blinking from his own unplanned pun. Great thing, the interviewer didn't get anything strange. How has she affected him this much? 

"Talking about stocks, Mr. Han, investors worldwide have been greatly affected by the decrease of stock prices. What's your take on this matter?" 

"It is true that the international market is struggling right now but my father and I, for the sake of C&R's stocks..." he paused, leaned on his chair, and pressed his temples. Why is he remembering the 'stockings' incident with MC last night? Now, he has to prevent his laugh from becoming in this serious situation. 

He cleared his throat, he tried to continue his answer with a shaking voice, "...for the sake of C&R's stocks... _Pffft_..." it's impossible, he couldn't continue.

"Mr. Han?" the magazine staff were now puzzled. 

He composed himself after a few deep breaths, "I'm sorry Miss, I don't find anything peculiar about your question or my response. But as I have mentioned earlier, my wife has immensely influenced my life — even at this moment. Please pardon my unprofessional conduct but I just recalled a hilarious situation with my wife from last night." His voice was still shaking from his failed attempts. 

The interview responded with a genuine smile, "I see," she uttered. 

He could clearly envision her wife's distorted face from last night, the way she tried to look serious in that stocking, and especially the way she looked — still in the stocking — when his father entered the scene. He covered his face as he chuckled. 

After a few seconds, he composed himself once more and stood up. "I truly apologize for my behavior, please give me a short while, I will be back. We have prepared some refreshments over there," he pointed to another table, "please help yourselves. Should you need a bathroom break, it's that door. You've been sitting on that chair for a while now, you must be uncomfortable. Please lounge in that couch, it's a lot comfortable. We can also proceed with the interview there."

He was trying to remain as professional as he could but he was definitely rushing. He just hoped they didn't notice. He asked his guests if they needed any assistance and when they thanked him and said no, he excused himself out of his office.

Jumin knew where his wife would be — at the kitchen. He took quick steps to their kitchen and surely, she was there engrossed in preparing some foods with their chef. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her to him. He nuzzled her neck as his arms wrapped around her.

MC was surprised and got worried afterwards when Jumin inhaled a deep, shaky breath and held it in. _Did the interview stress him out? Was this a bad idea?_

"What's the matter, my love?" She caressed his back worry evident in her voice.

Jumin's breath tickled her neck as he released his breath. His shoulders started shaking. Is he...

Laughing?

Now she's confused.

Jumin held her tighter, "stockings are banned in this house for a month." 

"What?" MC chuckled. 

Finally, Jumin released his contained laugh on her neck. MC was astonished. She made sure to take a mental note of his laugh. It wasn't his usual soundless laugh! It sounded like when he was fake-laughing with his business partners but a whole lot better. It wasn't an explosive laugh unlike how she and her friends laughed but it was definitely music to her ears. Thank goodness he's very close to her ear — maybe that's the only reason she could hear his laugh. This wasn't considered as a loud laugh.

Now, it'd be perfect if she could see his face. She gently pushed him and he untangled himself from her, taking another deep breath.

Oh heavens! He's too adorable! His face was so red — even his ears down to his neck! He wiped his tears with his knuckles and he took another deep breath.

"You have cursed me, Mrs. Han. Every time I hear the word 'stock'..." he bit his lower lip to sustain his laughter. Their eyes did the communication for themselves. 

_Oh, is he talking about last night?_ MC slowly processed everything. When she realized he probably was, she bursted out laughing it echoed in the kitchen — probably in the whole house. Jumin leaned on the counter and pressed his eyes failing to control his own laugh.

After a few minutes of struggling between being hysterical and collecting themselves, Jumin cupped her face. "My decision is final and irrevocable. Stockings are banned for the meantime." He gave her a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry," she responded.

"I find no sincerity in your words, ma'am."

She chuckled, "now finish that interview so we can all enjoy our lunch." She turned him around and smacked his buttocks and playfully pushed him away. She turned around to continue her preparations.

As Jumin took his third step, he returned and smacked MC's buttocks too. He quickly turned around to leave. 

"Jumin Han, this is the kitchen," MC yelled but Jumin just carried on pretending he didn't hear her. His smile not leaving his features. 

"That was the first time I saw him laugh like that, Mrs. Han," the chef commented when Jumin was out of sight. 

MC's smile widened, "I know! It was for me, too!" 

A couple of weeks later, the couple received their copy of the magazine. MC read the article — Jumin wasn't the type to read his own interviews.

It was nothing she hasn't read before. All business talks, praising Jumin for his efforts, so on and so forth. She continued reading anyway.

As she neared the last parts of the interview, she read what she hasn't before.

"In the middle of our interview, a thought of his lovely spouse made the reknown indifferent CEO suppress a mirth. He offered us chivalrous hospitality before excusing himself. Shortly afterwards, the couple's laughter was audible. To others, even to the CEO himself, it was a misconduct. To us however, it was an attestation that the reports of Mr. Jumin Han being an apathetic businessman are nothing but baseless rumors."

MC couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in astonishment. She also mentally gave herself a pat in the back.

Who would've thought that her mission to make her husband laugh just might contribute to alter the misconceptions about Jumin.

She hit two birds in one stone.

_Mission accomplished!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The puns I used are not my original idea. I Google'd them.


End file.
